Luna's Lust
by The Steamy Stallion
Summary: Luna and Ian leave a night club to have drinks at Ian's home, and after some rather...awkward moments, steamy action ensues. This story is open for perfection, I want any suggestions to make it better so I can update


Luna's Lust: A Ponyrotica

by The Steamy Stallion

_howdy howdy all! The Steamy Stallion here with my VERY FIRST ponyrotica story staring our boy Ian, and the mare of the week PRINCESS LUNA! I feel that I should mention this, as it is most important, due to certain circumstances, I do not have access to Microsoft Word on my computor (nor a reliable document program of any sort), so I must make my stories using an inferior grade system. This in mind, I hope you can let me know when and where you see any problems wih my grammer. On that note, if you have any tips or suggestions that would make this story better please post them, and I will try my best to fix the problems adn repost._

Ian lay in the bed, a look of pure joy on his face, for before him stood one of the most gorgeous females in the entire world,and she wasn't even his species!

In fact she was a Pony, a species of sentient, humanoid equines on who's planet he had landed almost a month ago. When he had, things hadn't gone splendidly at first, between the Manticores and interrogations, it had actually been rather bad. Then he had met Luna and Celestia, the princesses of this world. They had treated him nicely once he had been introduced, not to say other Ponies hadn't but these two weren't as shocked by his ways of living, eating meat, and the like.

He liked Celestia just fine, she had been kind to him, and was eager to learn about his kind, but it had been Luna he had really connected with. She was not as interested in his species as she was in him, apparently something about him fascinated her. From that day on, they had spend a lot of time together, talking about the most random of things, from favorite colors, to deep secrets, perhaps he would have been considered girly for wanting to talk about his feelings with someone and be friends with someone who wasn't the same gender as himself, but if anyone accused him, and found out WHOM he was friends with, it was for sure they would shut up.

But all that aside, their talks had, predictability, brought their relation to a new level, and it wasn't long before they were simply seeing way other just to see each other, going to dinner, watching a late night movie (he couldn't get over how quaint their technology was), and once even going to a night club, while he had enjoyed himself, Luna attracted to much attention and had asked him if they could leave. In fact it was this event that had brought him to the scene that was just now occurring.

Luna walked up to Ian as he was jamming to a dubstep beat that was currently shacking the club like a bounce castle, when he felt her put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her, obviously perturbed by the loud music and the ponies who were not leaving her alone. "Ian," she said trying to be heard over the music "I'd like to leave now"

"What?! Come one Luna this song is awesome, I can't just leave in the middle of it."

" You said that about the last song," she stated, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. Ian rolled his eyes and sighed, whenever she got like this he knew there was to be no arguing, after all she was still a princess and he wasn't in any position to displease her.

"Alright luna, if you really don't want to be here we'll leave," he put his arm around her shoulder and started to escort her out, causing her to blush

"Please don't act so familiar with me in public" she asked as politely as possible "Ponies might start to spread rumors," by now they were out of the club.

Ian gave Luna a confused look, "that we might be more than friends? I doubt that one Luna, I mean you're a princess and I'm just some monkey man from a different planet, if anyone starts to spread those rumors, they'll really look like fools. Besides, if anything starts rumors, it ain't gonna be me hanging out with you a lot," he suddenly poked here slightly flushed cheeks "it's gonna be that bright red face of yours," he grinned.

She pushed his hand away from her face and gave him her 'personal space violated' look, and he quickly pulled his hand back "hey hey it was joke," he said playfully.

"I wish you wouldn't make jokes about everything, you might offend the wrong pony one day, and whatever happens will be your own fault" she said somewhat haughtily. He rolled his eyes

"And you should learn to make MORE jokes, no one likes someone who hasn't got a sense of humor."

She suddenly pulled away from him, he hands in fists by her sides, as she stood in an annoyed stance "I do TO have a sense of humor," she said defensively.

Ian scoffed "yeah sure, if you do then tell a joke, and try to make me laugh," he turned to her and put on his most serious face.

Luna was a little taken aback, but she wasn't about to let him tell her 'I told ya so' so she thought for a moment about the jokes she knew, but they all seemed so simple and they wouldn't make him laugh. Sadly she couldn't think of any good ones so she decided to try her luck with a less sophisticated one. "Why did the dragon cross the road?" she asked in a neutral tone.

Ian popped his lips out in thought and looked up at the sky. For a few moments he was silent, he had heard this one before, but is was just like 'chicken crossing the road' jokes there could be a million answers to the question. For a few moments he was silent in thought, finally he sighed "I don't know Luna, why did the dragon cross the road?"

"To get to the other side" she said neutrally. For a moment there was silence as it sank in.

Ian suddenly sputtered then burst out laughing. "Ha ha...no...fair" he said between bouts "you just said it...so apathetically... The joke wasn't funny...ha ha"

"Then why are you laughing?" Luna said smugly, "your laughing and that means I win, so what's the prize?"

" heh heh, what?" Ian asked nearing the end of his fit.

"What," Luna asked smiling "is my prize?"

" There's no prize" Ian said "we just made a friendly bet, neither of us gets anything for it"

Luna smiled "oh no you don't I won that challenge, you have an obligation to give me some form of recognition for beating you at your own game, mister Joker."

Ian opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't. The fact was he had challenged her and she had won, and even though he had not made a specific wager, he DID owe her something for beating him. He though for a moment, then smiled "I'll treat you to a drink at my place" he said finally.

Luna's look of triumph vanished. "You must be joking" she said flatly.

"You said I owe you a prize," he said smiling broadly "your prize is a drink at my place like it or lump it."

Luna was about to argue when she began to think about it. This was obviously an attempt to beat her at her own game, he as trying to fool her. Well she would have none of that, she was one of the royal sisters, she'd take his prize and beat him yet, she wasn't about to lose to him. "Alright" she said smiling "a drink at your place."

Ian looked a little shocked "wait, your actually going to?"

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked "after all, a gracious pony always accepts a prize no matter what," she said walking ahead and leaving him in a stunned silence

Ian was currently living in one of the many guest houses in Canterlot Castle, as he was considered a foreign dignitary, and special guest. He walked up to the door, pulling out his key and fiddling with the lock for a moment before opening the door "You know this is the first time I've never had a girl over to my place before," he said bashfully "I was always to busy back home for this kind of stuff."

"Oh," Luna said "and what kind of STUFF might you be referring to?"

"Nothing," Ian said quickly covering up his little social blunder and stepping aside to let Luna in.

Ian had always met most ponies in a public setting like a banquet or something, after all he was technically a foreign dignitary, so it was logical to assume he didn't meet to many ponies at his home. However his home looked nothing like a dignitary's house ought to look. It was rather crowded with junk actually, gifts he had received, papers for a book he was writing about his time here, and several art supplies with which he was painting, sculpting, or drawing ponies and the world around them, he obviously intended to bring all this home with him. She turns around to see more of the house when she was met with a most frightful sight

"What IS that THING?!" She said loudly pointing at a jug,it wasn't just any jug though. It was crafted to look like a contorted human face, it's bulging eyes, crooked nose and open mouth filled with the worst looking teeth on the planet, stared at her like some horrid screaming beast. Ian peaked around the door and smiled

"That's an Ugly Jug," he stated walking in and admiring it

"It's aptly named" Luna stated recovering from the shock, why do you have it right by your door, it will scare ponies away."

"Awww don't be like that," Ian said picking it up holding it face to face with her, it was far more grotesque up close "you'll hurt his feelings. After all he's just guarding the place."

"From WHAT?" Luna asked pushing it away

Ian grinned broadly as if he had hoped she would ask, he got right up by her ear and whispered "demons"

"We'll whatever it is or does, just put it down, I don't want to look at it."

Ian shrugged "suit yourself," he said putting it back and then walking over to his refrigerator. While he did so, Luna looked over at the "Ugly Jug," shuddering again she turned it around so that it was no longer facing her and followed after Ian.

"What do you want?" He called to her as she took a seat at the crowded table, pushing some things aside to make room.

" Martini, dry," she stated.

Ian looked at her surprised, " do I look like I got vermouth here?" he asked. She gave him a look that could only mean 'yes' and he sighed in defeat. As he pulled out the necessaries for the drink and began to mix them he called to Luna "Olive or Twist?"

"Twist of lime," she stated fiddling with a little knick knack that had caught her attention.

"Your damn lucky I was working my way through college as a bartender," he said "other wise you'd be having flat beer." She smiled at his frustration, this was a sweet victory, a free drink soaked in the humiliation of a sore loser. Her train of though was interrupted when he placed the drink down in front of her, and took a seat across from her with a glass of Rum and Coke ( an original from his home world).

"Here's your drink," he said trying to hide his defeat.

"Thank you," she said sweetly taking a sip. She was instantly struck by the unusual taste (THIS NOT A RAPE FIC SICKO), " this is very good, " she stated examining the martini, "what did you do to it?"

He seemed to perk up knowing she thought it was good, "well I add just a splash of triple sec to it" he said "then I shake it for EXACTLY 5 seconds. My boss taught me you have to treat your drinks like a pretty women."

"Oh and how's that done" she asked

"Treat them right and they wont do you no wrong," he stated, that's how I always try to treat pretty girls" he stated.

"You never treat me like that," she said, haughtily.

"What!?" He said "I do so!"

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty" she asked smiling, and leaning closer.

Ian suddenly turned bright red "gah I well you see it's...sort of kinda..."

She giggled "I can see why you like doing such things, it is rather amusing to watch."

Ian raised a hand and opened his mouth as though to argue, but then stopped obviously unable to counter, he sighed and cooled down. "Okay so I think your pretty," he said "everyone else does too, I mean your a princess after all. Isn't it mandatory for you or something?"

"It's hard work staying this beautiful," she stated with faux dismay "almost all of my time is devoted to my looks, oh what a slave am I "

"Ha ha," Ian said taking a sip from his scotch "we'll since I've made a confession, what about you, do you think I'm handsome.

Luna nearly gagged on the portion of the drink she was swallowing on at the time, the question was a total shock, and she was already blushing bright red. "I...well it's hard to say...you are an alien after all and," she stuttered

"Your an alien to me. That doesn't make a difference," he smiled, glad to be back in his rightful place "do you Luna, find me, Ian Valentine, to be handsome?"

She wanted to say no, she wanted to say it and wipe that smug grin right of his face...but she couldn't. "...Yes" she said "I think your handsome, not attractive, but handsome"

She looked at him expecting a smile but instead he had a look of awe on his face, "wow," he states "a royal princess finds me handsome," he took another swig from his glass. "Didn't ever think I'd hear that."

For a while they sat in an awkward silence finishing their drinks until they had drained their respective glasses, then they just sat avoiding eye contact. This last for a few minutes, until suddenly Ian spoke, "we'll it's getting kinda late huh?"

"Mhmm" Luna nodded in reply

"I should probably get to bed," Ian said rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah I guess so," she said doing the same

"But uh it's still pretty early only..." He looked at his clock " 9:00, hardly a bed time hour."

"We just all go to bed when it suits us I suppose" Luna stated trying not to make this anymore awkward.

"We'll then," he stated drumming his fingers, "I guess I will go to bed now after all."

"I'll leave you to that then," she said getting up and preparing to leave. Before she left she stopped at the door, "um I had a good time tonight, really." She opened the door and was just a out to leave when suddenly.

"I think your attractive."

She turned around to see him still sitting looking at the wall opposite him, nervous and holding his empty glass.

"Just uh just thought you ought to know," he stated.

She was in shock. She was use to being called beautiful, radiant, even magnificent, but nopony had ever said she was attractive. And now here was this alien, whom she had just had a drink with, telling her for the first time in her life that she was attractive, more than just appealing or beautiful. For a moment all she could do was stand and stare, then she did something she thought she would never do. She walked back over to him, turned his face to hers and kissed him. Not some peck on the cheek kiss, as a sign of comfort, but an hot passionate kiss, full on the was, at first, utterly surprised, but he made no attempt to fight it, and in fact after a few moments he kissed back just as passionately.

Things escalated from there. Soon they were both standing, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked, tongues moving in a dance of passion. After a moment they stopped and looked at each other, Luna as ripe as a tomato, and Ian biting his lower lip somewhat sheepishly, "well," Ian asked "what are we...uh gonna do about this?" And that brings us back to where we started.

By now they had both taken off all but their undergarments, Ian laying in his boxers, and Luna, standing in only her bra and panties, an even brighter shade of red than before. "How do I look?" She asked not daring to look up.

"Magnificent," Ian stated, both speaking to her and about her, he had never seen a women, coming onto him in nothing but her undergarments, and the simple fact that it was Luna made it even more exciting. Her figure was perfect, supple legs and arms, her two perfect breasts and magnificent hips. The garments did little to hide her gifted figure, and her nervous fidgeting made it all the more appealing.

She smiled shyly, glad he still thought she was attractive, with new confidence she walked gracefully over to him and lay down next to him. His body was different than she had expected, his tall, slender form had draw away from his slightly muscular but well toned body. His broad shoulders and angular jaw both complimented him very well, by no means was he a flawless statue, or the pinnacle of manliness, but perhaps that's why he looked so...attractive to her.

She curled up next to him and slowly began to kiss him, first on the cheek, then the neck, then the shoulders, moving down to his chest caressing him with her delicate fingers as she moved back up to his lips and they kissed once more. She spent a moment feeling him, the realized he was feeling her too. One of his hands had found it'a way to her breast and had begun to gently caress it, while the other massaged one of her legs. It was then that she began to moan.

His hands felt good touching her in those places, like some switch had been turned on that was making her far less concerned about personal space, now all she could think of was getting CLOSER to him.

Right now he was feeling the same way. The way her fingers glided across his chest sent shivers down his spine, her figure was even more pleasing to feel then to look at, in fact mere sight did her form little justice, but his hands could now feel her in-depth, feeling every perfect inch of her. But this was not enough.

"Luna," he said pulling his lips from her's

"Yes?" She asked, wondering why he was pulling back.

"Wanna stop the foreplay and get to the good stuff" he emphasized the last to words to make it very clear what he meant. She was shocked at first that he would ask that of her, to give him her virginity so easily, but as she thought about it, his words came ringing back to her ears, "I've never had a girl over to my place before," and she realized that this was his first time to, and yet he trusted her enough to willing give her HIS virginity, and politely ask for her's. Her mind was now made up.

"Yes," she said simply "let's"

He sat up now still holding her and slowly bent his face down till he was in her cleavage. She blushed a little as he buried his face in her bosom for a moment, then pulled away, and without hesitations began to suck on her nipples. A wave of ecstasy rocked her body as she let out a moan of pleasure, he looked up momentarily from what was doing, them went back with renewed vigor, passionately sucking each one, licking the periphery, and massaging whichever one he was not working one. His five fingered hands were so dexterous that it was all she could do just to contain herself, but the use of his mouth was something she could not bear.

"Oh Ian!" She found herself saying between gasps "right there, oh yes, don't stop!" She should have been embarrassed but modesty had leapt out the window the moment they had decided on this, now she wanted more, and she knew she could have it. "Ian," she whispered "I want you to taste me."

He didn't need to be told twice, he understood exactly what she meant, and slowly began to descend down her body drawing a path from her cleavage to just above her underwear with his tongue. It struck Luna just how close he was to her mare hood now and a twinge of embarrassment perhaps even hesitation crossed her mind, but she felt better, when Ian laid a hand on one of her legs, and looked at her reassuringly.

He grabbed her underwear and slowly began to pull it down her legs till it was at end of her toes, and after he gave her a little nod, she gently tossed them aside and spread her legs for him.

The sight of her pussy was a sight that renewed Ian's faith in the almighty, for only a divine and loving god could have created such a master piece. He stared at it for a moment, this time he was the one having doubts, but he looked up to see Luna rather embarrassed by his staring at her, and resolved to get on with it and stop acting like he was a virgin anymore. He pulled her a little closer to himself, using his hands to spread her legs a little wider apart, he then dove into his task.

He began to lick her inner thighs slowly spiraling his way towards her center, her moans growing ever loader the closer he got, until he finally reached her clit. He licked her area for only a few moments, before he spread her folds and eagerly began to eat her out.

By now Luna has to bite her knuckles to keep from screaming so loud all of Equestria might hear, this sensation she was feeling was beyond her comprehension, and she wondered for a moment if it ever got better than this, that's when she felt her body tighten up preparing for an on coming orgasm. The build up was now driving her insane, the way his tongue danced inside of her was sending wave after wave of pleasure rocketing up her spine, until she could finally take no more. She squeaked loudly as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, making her dizzy from pleasure and even drooling a little.

Ian then rose up from between her legs, a little of her juices surrounding his mouth, he licked them away and smiled "delish," he said "I'm glad your's was my first meal. All Luna could do was whisper "your welcome," from the exhaustion the orgasm had brought her.

Ian wiped his mouth and once again locked lips with Luna, it was not as passionate at first, but as he began to massage her breasts once more she felt renewed vigor, until finally, she was ready to return the favor.

"Roll over," she cooed "I need to make you pay for making me look silly.

"You didn't look silly," he grinned "that look was super sexy, especially when you started to drool a little, thanks for the facial motivation by the way."

She responded by cocking an eyebrow at him and giving her 'just do what I ask' look. He sighed and obeyed getting on his back, knowing full well what she intended to do.

Luna got up on her knees and made her way down to Ian's underwear, through which a noticeable bulge was already showing. She wasted no time slipping his boxers away from him revealing his manhood, all 10 inches of it. He was very well endowed she thought to herself. At first she was unsure of how best to approach this, she was to nervous right now to begin sucking on this thing, so she simply chose to message it. She took one of her delicate hands and began to stroke it as best she could but found it was to dry to do so smoothly.

"Put that drool from earlier to good use," she looked at Ian who was smiling devilishly "get it wet." She bend over it, and opened her mouth as sexily as she could, letting a small amount of her saliva drip down onto his head and shaft, then proceeded to work it again, this time with much smoother results. She stroked his firm, warm cock with long, slow strokes at first, but she started to pick up the pace after a moment. She loved the feeling of his warmth, and she was now starting to smell his eagerness, and it was very erotic.

She soon found that merely stroking did nothing for her, she needed something more exciting. She thought about it for a moment and then it hit her, and cupping both her breasts in her hands, she turned to look at Ian, VERY sexily. "Do you want me to use these?" She asked breathily

"My god yes," was all Ian said

She smiled then turned her attention back to his member, which seemed to become even more excited at the prospect of breasts used on it. She squeezed his breasts together, approaching from above, she inserted it between her girls, slowly bringing them down until they were in his lap, and his cock was peaking out at her. She sighed lustfully at the sight, this was all very erotic, and she couldn't believe it was all actually happening, she couldn't hold herself back anymore, and began to lick his head and shaft. She could hear Ian moaning now too, his face wearing a look of dumb ecstasy.

"Doesn't feel to good when it's you looking ridiculous does it?" She asked

"Fuck it," was all Ian could say, Luna's masterful use of her tongue rendered him totally dumb, how could a virgin like her be so good at this, had she read books? He knew that whatever techniques he had, he had read about for the day when he could apply them, could she have done the same.

Now Luna was no longer just licking him, she was sucking on the top third of his member, massage the rest with her breasts, and making the most erotic sucking sounds he had ever heard in his life Her eyes were closed in lust, she was focused solely on the task of tasting every inch of his hard warm manhood. With time she began to move further and further down, now 1/2, now 3/4, until she finally managed to stuff all 10 inches into her mouth and throat.

Ian looked down at her taking in all of him, and felt the surge of an orgasm that would not be denied. "Luna, keep sucking I'm about to cum," he gasped trying to hold back as long as he could. She pulled away and nodded, before diving back in and vigorously sucking his cock.

This was just too much, her warm mouth, her dancing tongue, the feeling of his cock touching her throat. He could not contain it for very long before he felt hot, thick semen shot form his head down her throat. She opened her eyes in shock, blushing as she felt his seed shoot down her throat, and some even backlash into her mouth.

What a taste! Almost like a fine jelly, though slightly bitter, she wondered how something like this could taste so good. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and coughed for a moment, the cum using surprised her, but with in seconds she was back to licking him, and cleaning every last drop of his semen from him. She licked his cock clean, then licked the tops of her breasts which had also some semen on them.

Ian lay on his back panting "oh wow, that was fantastic, but can I rest for a moment?"

Luna looked at him astonished they were already this far and he wanted to stop? They were one roll. "Oh no you don't" she grinned,crawling up next to him and swinging her legs over him, to his surprise.

"Now! I'm still recovering from that fantastic blow job, you gotta give me a minute to rest before we take that step."

Luna smiled lustily "you can't ask me to stop now," she grabbed his dick and began to slowly message her crevice with it, moaning while she did so. "After all, your the one who wanted this, so if you can't keep up, it's your own fault," with that she shoved his cock into her pussy. The sensation was beyond incredible, it was all to much to bear and she let our a cry of ecstasy as his cock rubbed against her insides.

Ian, on the other hand, couldn't even make a noise the sudden shock of pure pleasure rendered him utterly speechless. Her insides were so warm and soft, it felt as though the pleasure would melt him, but he felt a renewed power rush through him, driving him onward. His body was screaming at him to get closer to her source of heat, 'screw being tired!' at him 'FUCK HER!'

He didn't need to be told twice. Without hesitation he took advantage of Luna's pleasure shock and drove himself into her, forcing as much as of himself into as possible and hitting her womb.

Luna let out an ear splitting cry of surprise and lust as her fingers and toes curled. "Oh yes!" she cried out "that feels so gooood!"

"It only gets better" Ian said a determined grin on his face, as he sat up and forced Luna onto her back, he was going to be the dominate one in this little dance of love. He pulled himself out of her, leaving only the tip of his head inside Luna, then slammed back to her, eliciting another cry of pleasure, before he began to slowly work up a rhythm. He slowly, but firmly, thruster into her at first,but slowly began building up momentum, until he was thrusting deep into with great force and speed.

They both moaned with pleasure as their love making escalated higher and higher, and by now Luna was screaming loud obscenities, and Ian could only grunt his approval. "Yes fuck me!" Luna cried "I want you to keep fucking my pussy harder, don't ever stop!"

"Sure thing," Ian grunted, trying his best to do better.

With in minutes, both of them had reached their limits, and they could feel their loins aching for release. "Luna," in managed to say "I'm about to cum."

"Me too," Luna cried.

"Where...do you want me to do it?" He asked.

"Inside me!" She cried

This response to Ian totally by surprise. He had expected her to want him to come on her breasts or maybe in her mouth, but inside? Was she so consumed by passion that she wasn't thinking clearly, or was she being utterly truthful, did she really want him to cum inside her

The. He looked into her eyes. They were most certainly, they were most certainly filled with lust, but they also had something else, a pure and simple truth. This was not some decision she was making without thought, nor reason, she really did want this, who was he to deny her?

"Alright," he said "let's do it together then," with power he did know he had before, Ian picked up the speed and fucked Luna as hard as he could, giving her everything he had, she was going to remember this.

Luna continued to scream. She didn't care how loud it was, or if any pony heard, Ian's powerful body into her was simply to good to deny. She wanted him to come inside her, whatever happened after words was unimportant, only he could sate her now, and she wanted him so badly.

Their two bodies, moved together in the throws of ecstasy. They both reveled in each others lust, pouring every ounce of energy into this one final action, nothing could stop them no. Suddenly both of their eyes shot open, feeling their orgasms approaching.

Their bodies heated up to a boiling point, they were both drenched in sweat, Luna screaming to high heaven, and Ian grunting like an beast, when it happened. They

"I'm coming Luna!" Ian yelled

"Me too!" Luna responded.

They both let loose their loads. Ian felt Luna's hot juices drench his cock and the area around it, it was so warm he thought he was going to lose his mind. Luna felt Ian let his seed lose right into her womb, for a moments she couldn't make a single noise, she was overwhelmed by his hot, rich semen, shooting directly into her, hitting her most sensitive area, and making her dizzy from the sensation.

With that they stopped moving, simply laying their feeling each others hot love, panting and groaning from the exertion.

"Well," Ian finally panted "that was fun," he grinned stupidly

"Indeed," Luna responded her face an expression tiredness, with a happy smile.

Ian kissed Luna once more, but this time it wasn't one of lusty passion, it was gentle, lightly on the lips. Luna's eyes shot open, it was her turn to be surprised, but she liked this, and responded by kissing back. "Ian," she asked "how do you feel about me "

He smiled at her "I think I love you," he responded "either that or I have indigestion,"

Luna giggled at the joke, "well if I don't have indigestion," she wrapped her arms around him "then I believe I love you too."

Ian smiled and lifted her up to embrace her as well.

- about an hour later -

By now Ian and Luna were laying together in the bed, her arms on his chest, and one of his wrapped around her shoulder, Ian was smoking a cigarette. "I really wish you wouldn't smoke with me here," Luna said "could you put it out please "

"Ah come on Luna, I've always wanted to have a cigarette after sex," Luna simply gave him THE LOOK and he groaned in defeat, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on his side of the bed "your such a buzz kill."

" Somepony's gotta keep you from killing yourself," she smiled wryly.

For a while they lay in silence, then Ian spoke, "you know we kinda rushed into this didn't we?" he asked.

She nodded "how are we going to handle this?" she posed the question with what almost seemed like disappointment.

Ian looked at her, "well one day I have to go home," he said. She nodded again looking disappointed, but Ian lifted her face so that she was looking him directly in the eyes. "Hey, cheer up," he said smiling gently "I promise that no matter what, I will always find my way back to you."

She smiled at him "I know you will," she said. They were silent again for a moment, when Luna put forth another question. "What if there's a baby?"

Ian shot up and sputtered for a second, "what...why would...how could?!" Was all he could say, being so in shock from the suddenness of the question. Luna gave him a questioning look.

"Why is that such a weird question," she asked "we did just have passionate love."

"It's not about us having sex Luna," Ian said regaining his composer, "we're not the same species, I don't think it would take."

"Are you sure?" she asked "I am a princess, and an alicorn, not to mention things work differently here than in your world."

Ian was going to deny this, but as he thought about it, it seemed likely that she could be right. "Oh man," he muttered "that's not good."

"Not good if I have a child," Luna asked indignantly.

"No no it's not that," Ian replied "I mean, IF there is a child and IF what you say is true, that child will be an amalgam of my human, and your pony heritage. IF, and I cannot stress this enough, IF that happens, there's a very good change the child could be...out of sorts. I just don't want to think that because of my short sightedness my child was born...at a disadvantage."

Luna looked at him with pity, "IF," she said to emphasize the fact that she wasn't sure either "we do have a child from this, I'm sure that child will be perfect."

They lay in silence for a while longer, "so does this mean we're a couple now," Ian asked smiling.

Luna thought for a moment, then smiled back "I guess so, but until we can figure out a way to break the news to everypony we'll keep it between us."

"IT being what?" Ian asked smiling.

Luna proceeded to punch his arm...hard.

_Hoep you all liked this first story of mine. remeber if you see anything wrong with this story, please post in the reviews and I'll try to fix it. _

_Oh and I forgot to mention, if I get enough requests for a certain mare(s) I will write a story on that mare(s), don't forget READ AND REVIEW, THANKS! _


End file.
